Cómo la conocí
by Mighty Little Mouse
Summary: Es la historia de cómo dos personas que no se conocían debieron superar las dificultades de vivir con un matrimonio arreglado, llena de confusiones y guerras de voluntades.
1. Chapter 1

**_Descargo oficial, no soy dueña de los personajes, estos pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K.R, yo solo obtengo el beneficio de entregar creatividad o algo parecido en la trama ^-^_**

 **NA:** Muy bien, este es mi primer fic no planeo retrasar ningún capítulo, iré publicando conforme pase una semana como máximo. Desde ya muchas gracias por leer.

NA2: Muchos de los capítulos van a verse desde el punto de vista de los personajes y otras desde un narrador.

* * *

PdVdL (Punto de Vista de Lucius)

 **Cómo la conocí:**

Fue a los 10 años que me contaron acerca de mi matrimonio arreglado, era con una niña que aún no conocía, ciertamente a esa edad no lo sentí importante no conocía los requisitos de un matrimonio, investigaría al respecto apenas saliera del estudio de mi padre. Pregunté su nombre, el de la niña. Padre la nombró, el nombre no me importó lo suficiente, y sin embargo sentí que el frío me recorría la espina dorsal al escuchar el apellido.

"Black", dije.

"Por supuesto, ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso, Lucius?". Me dedicó esa mirada, la que me desafiaba a decir algo. Por supuesto mi sentido de auto preservación triunfó, después de todo no me podría oponer aunque quisiera. Saludé a mi padre y me retiré a mis habitaciones, todo el tiempo ese nombre se repetía en mi cabeza.

"Narcissa Black", dije, y cerré la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Descargo oficial, no soy dueña de los personajes, estos pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K.R, yo solo obtengo el beneficio de entregar creatividad o algo parecido en la trama ^-^_**

* * *

Punto de vista de Lucius

Estaba en mi tercer año de Hogwarts rodeado de mis socios o compañeros, charlando de esto y aquello. Después de aquél día en el estudio de mi padre busqué toda la información que pude de mi Prometida, el hecho es que no encontré nada acerca de ella, pero sí de su familia _además_ de lo que ya sabía, por supuesto. La aterradora familia Black fanáticos en extremo, superando la racionalidad, mi padre los adoraba, serían su ejemplo a seguir de no ser por el orgullo Malfoy, _gracias a Merlín por eso_. Ella tenía dos hermanas mayores en Hogwarts, ambas en Slytherin, la mayor Bellatrix era un demonio hecha mujer, si bien era atractiva, siempre perdía toda belleza cuando abría la boca, sangre sucia aquí, sangre sucia allá . No sería nada que no conozco, de no ser que la he visto torturar a más nacidos de muggle de las maneras más morbosas y visto su mirada de satisfecha locura en el proceso. Morgana debe de estar de su lado si aún no la han descubierto. La del medio se llama Andrómeda, es bastante tolerable, es dos años mayor que yo. No llama mucho la atención más que por el terrorífico parecido con su hermana mayor aunque ella mantiene un bajo perfil. Pero por lo que se sabe de su familia podría haber estado criando Doxies debajo de su cama para atacar muggles mientras duermen.

Este año es el primero de mi... prometida, nunca la había visto. Así que debía esperar hasta la clasificación para saber quién es, me siento ansioso, demasiado ansioso, comienzo a sentir los grilletes del matrimonio con una mujer desconocida. Niña, es una niña. Somos unos niños. No entiendo por qué suceden estas cosas. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren y entran los de primer año, muchos nerviosos y asustados.

Analizo a cada uno y no veo nada extraordinario por el momento, comienzan a llamarlos. Griffindor aquí, Ravenclaw allá, varios Puffs nuevos. Un par de Slytherins nuevos, los aplaudo a modo de recepción. De repente la escucho. MacGonagall la nombró. Veo a una niña, es extraño que no la viera antes con su cabello pálido, parecía tranquila pero un ligero temblor en la mano traiciono su fachada. Era hermosa, pero no quería quedarme con la portada, después de todo apenas la había visto. El sombrero se estaba tomando su tiempo.

justo cuando lo pensé este grito, " _Slytherin!_ ".


	3. Chapter 3

**_Descargo oficial, no soy dueña de los personajes, estos pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K.R, yo solo obtengo el beneficio de entregar creatividad o algo parecido en la trama ^-^_**

* * *

Punto de Vista de Lucius

Durante casi todo mi tercer año no me acerqué a ella. Sólo observaba desde lejos y sigilosamente, _al menos lo suficiente para no parecer un acosador_ , mientras, en mi vida diaria recibía ordenes de Padre para asociarme con otros Slytherins sangre pura, al parecer tenía planeado alguna negociación grande con sus padres, no tuve problema alguno en cumplir sus demandas, ya sé como actuar con ellos.

Mi cuarto año fue normal, aún la seguía pero no parecía mostrar nada, siquiera un defecto u alguna señal de... Vida?, simplemente seguí investigando.

Aún me asociaba con más sangre pura e iba entendiendo más de lo que mi padre me estaba pidiendo, un nuevo Señor Oscuro se estaba levantando y ofreciendo a los jóvenes en listarse en su ejército, al menos se ofrecían "buenos tratos" para que todos saciaran cualquier interés que tuvieran. A los que querían matar muggles que lo hagan, a los que simplemente querían pertenecer, pertenecían, y a los que quieran poder se les asociaba a los altos mandos de el Ministerio. Ya me estaba sintiendo atrapado. La mayoría de Slytherin estaba asociado a este Señor Oscuro, Bellatrix cayó casi al principio, aunque sus hermanas al parecer no seguirían sus pasos. Luego de un tiempo acepté que era yo quien reclutaba con las "asociaciones". Francamente, no me importaba trabajar en el Ministerio cuando terminará mis estudios, mis marcas estaba bien. No estoy creía querer matar muggles para vivir, no creo que sean mejores, hasta ahora no he visto a ni uno que me supere en marcas, y no parecen superiores en ningún sentido, pero tampoco creo que por ello merezcan morir. Creo que están bien dónde están. Lo especial de ese año fue que comencé a aprender Oclumancia y a entrenarme en defensa, encantamientos, y otras habilidades que parecían muy necesarias.

LMNM~LMNM

Durante mi quinto año las cosas se pusieron tensas, Padre insistía en que atrajera a más reclutas, no es que me negara, simplemente no quedaba a quién reclutar. No estaba seguro de querer enlistar a los primeros años. Pero no veía opciones, al menos hasta mitad de año me conforme con Ravenclaws y Huffelpuffs pero noté a un joven era primer año y mestizo, pero era muy bueno en pociones, inteligente, y al parecer bastante poderoso, pues se metía en peleas casi a diario pero salía casi siempre bien su nombre era Severus Snape. Le ofrecí ponerlo bajo mi ala, al menos hasta que terminara mis estudios dos años después. Al comienzo estaba dudoso, como si esperara que lo atacase por la espalda. Pero con el tiempo la relación fue mejorando, puedo decir que casi se convirtió en un amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Descargo oficial, no soy dueña de los personajes, estos pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K.R, yo solo obtengo el beneficio de entregar creatividad o algo parecido en la trama ^-^_**

* * *

Punto de Vista de Lucius

Casi a finales de mi quinto año estaba enfadado, ya ni recuerdo el por qué. Necesitaba descargar mi irapero perder el control no era sensato. Durante el día me fui calmando, hasta que me encontré con ella. Narcissa estaba hablando con un chico de su clase. Al parecer pociones de tercer año. Mi enojo regresó y la ataqué sin razón, tal vez hasta era como su hermana.

"Hola Black", me miró sorprendida por un segundo, y luego su mascara volvió a su lugar. Y esperó a que continuara. "Necesitaba hablar con tu hermana, la demente, Bellatrix, la has visto?".

Alzó su rostro y arrugó la nariz, seria, y luego parecía una muñeca sin expresiones, y habló, "No creo haberla visto, señor...?".

"Malfoy", dije.

"Oh, bien, lo siento señor Malfoy, no la he visto. después de todo no estoy en su año, mucha suerte en su búsqueda". Y sin darme oportunidad de responder se fue. Al menos a mis ojos fue positivo, de haber sido su hermana me hubiera hechizado apenas solté el insulto.

El resto del año me ignoró, como si no existiera. Si me acercaba por algún motivo se giraba y seguía su camino. No sabía que pensar.

Supuse que la ofendí y me asustó el hecho de que si lo comentaba a sus padres hablarían con el mío.

Al ver el comportamiento extraño de su hermana más joven Bellatrix se me acercó y me aconsejó amablemente que me mantuviera alejado. Oh vamos nadie lo creería. Fue más una amenaza que un consejo. Pero por supuesto todo de manera muy Slytherin.

"Malfoy, qué necesitas con Narcissa?" dijo tranquilamente, solo la traicionaba la mirada amenazante que mantenía.

Mi rostro se mantuvo impasible, y respondí "Sólo pretendía hablar con mi prometida _Bella_ ". Supuse bien que el tono condescendiente en su nombre la alteraría ya que se acercó y puso su varita en mi garganta.

"Narcissa hablará si así lo quiere. _Malfoy_ , pero no incomodarás a mi hermana sin motivo alguno, así que meteté en tus asuntos o te hechizaré con un relashio por el trasero". Entrecerré mis ojos y le dije, "Bella, parece que te interpones en el interés de nuestros padres acerca de esta unión. ¿Es así?, de serlo me temo que podré comunicarle a nuestros padres que este acuerdo ya no será posible, _por_ _supuesto alardeaba_ , pero funcionó ya que su varita tembló un segundo y luego relajó la guardia volviendo a una posición tensa "Mis disculpas Señor Malfoy, fue un exabrupto. Realmente no deseo interponerme, simplemente velaba por los intereses de mi querida hermana", forzó una sonrisa y se retiró. Instantáneamente me brotó una sonrisa... hasta que Narcissa Black sale de una esquina, con una mirada perspicaz en el rostro.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Descargo oficial, no soy dueña de los personajes, estos pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K.R, yo solo obtengo el beneficio de entregar creatividad o algo parecido en la trama ^-^_**

* * *

PdVdL

 _"Mis disculpas Señor Malfoy, fue un exabrupto. Realmente no deseo interponerme, simplemente velaba por los intereses de mi querida hermana", forzó una sonrisa y se retiró. Instantáneamente me brotó una sonrisa... hasta que Narcissa Black sale de una esquina, con una mirada perspicaz en el rostro._

* * *

Para ser tan pequeña da buenos sustos, sentí como mi sonrisa se partía en mil piezas, y la suya aparecía. Mi máscara volvió. Me puse nervioso, pero no lo mostré, aunque enseguida supe que ya había perdido esta partida, una queja de ella y estaba acabado. "Señor Malfoy".

"Señorita Black".

Puso una sonrisa amable, "Espero no esté muy enfadado, vengo a disculparme por el comportamiento de mi hermana, es muy sobre protectora conmigo". Disculpas? esto _Sí_ me tomó por sorpresa. Pero uno _debe_ tomar una salvación cuando la ve. "Tranquila, no me he enojado, aunque no creo tolerar otro ataque repentino de sus parientes, Señorita Black".

Ella sonrió menos amablemente, se veía como si supiera algo que yo no. "¿Y uno mío sí?".

"¿Qué dice?"

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Si usted toleraría un ataque mío, Señor Malfoy?".

Simplemente se me escapó de las manos, "Por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué lo toleraría?", le exigí.

Caminó lentamente a mí como una serpiente al acecho y vi cómo lentamente su mano buscaba su varita, no supe que hacer estaba hipnotizado por sus movimientos se paró a un pie de distancia y puso la varita dónde había estado la de su hermana minutos antes aunque parecía menos tensa y se sentía más una caricia. "¿No sabe por qué Señor Malfoy?, se supone que la que se ofenda soy yo. Después de todo normalmente se tolera que una dama ataque a alguien que la acecha desde hace casi tres años. Sin importar si incluso es su prometido".


	6. Chapter 6

**_Descargo oficial, no soy dueña de los personajes, estos pertenecen a la marvillosa J.K.R, yo solo obtengo el beneficio de entregar creatividad o algo parecido en la trama ^-^_**

* * *

 _Caminó lentamente a mí como una serpiente al acecho y vi cómo lentamente su mano buscaba su varita, no supe que hacer estaba hipnotizado por sus movimientos se paró a un pie de distancia y puso la varita dónde había estado la de su hermana minutos antes pero fue con menos agresividad y más como una caricia. "¿No sabe por qué Señor Malfoy?, se supone que la que se ofenda soy yo. Después de todo normalmente se tolera que una dama ataque a alguien que la acecha desde hace casi tres años. Sin importar si incluso es su prometido"._

* * *

Punto de Vista de Lucius

Me enmudecí de repente, creo que hasta el aire se negaba a entrar en mis pulmones. Ella guardó la varita. Y retrocedió dos pasos, supongo que no veía el punto de patear al que ya había caído. Mi orgullo, _si es que me quedaba alguno_ , lo agradeció inmensamente.

Ella comenzó a hablar, "¿Sabe?, al principio hasta me sentí halagada, un joven mayor que se interesa por un primer año no es común... aunque eso no implica que lo haga más sencillo, jamás dejaría ver nada que no deseara, después de todo si tanto desea conocerme puede presentarse". Me dedicó una mirada sucia y levantó una ceja, pude sentir cómo un calor trepaba por mi cuello y se instalaba en mis mejillas. "... luego simplemente me aburrió, al menos supe que era mi prometido. De todos modos Señor Malfoy, eso no implica que deba de acecharme en cada ocasión, le aseguro que soy una dama que sabe comportarse. Sin que le controlen cada paso. Aprecio las mhmm.. _atenciones_ prestadas asta ahora, pero puede descansar". Y de nuevo, sin más se fue. Aunque esta vez estaba seguro que fue una cortesía para dejarme algo de orgullo, francamente no hubiera sabido que contestar.

"AHHH! SOY UN IDIOTA!", como tal, la explosión salió desde las habitaciones de Slytherin, afortunadamente sus compañeros le dieron "espacio" para resolver su mal humor. "Le hice creer que desconfiaba de ella. Y lo que es peor! me descubrió! Y lo que es mucho peor aún! Lo supo desde el inicio! Gaaah!Voy a estar en muchos problemas debo disculparme. Que Salazar esté de mi lado si quiero que esto funcione.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Descargo oficial, no soy dueña de los personajes, estos pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K.R, yo solo obtengo el beneficio de entregar creatividad o algo parecido en la trama ^-^_**

* * *

 _"AHHH! SOY UN IDIOTA!", como tal, la explosión salió desde las habitaciones de Slytherin, afortunadamente sus compañeros le dieron "espacio" para resolver su mal humor. "Le hice creer que desconfiaba de ella. Y lo que es peor! me descubrió! Y lo que es mucho peor aún! Lo supo desde el inicio! Gaaah!Voy a estar en muchos problemas debo disculparme. Que Salazar esté de mi lado si quiero que esto funcione._

* * *

Punto de Vista de Severus

Severus despertó a las 07:00 am. ese día de un humor casi alegre, las cosas fueron bien esa semana para el, era domingo y al parecer los merodeadores de habían olvidado de su existencia, en Slytherin comenzaban a notar que no era alguien a quien subestimar, y sobre todo hoy tenía una cita de estudios con Lily, habían estado distantes desde que las clases comenzaron pero luego de los primeros meses llegaron a un acuerdo, se reunirían los fines de semana por unas horas en la biblioteca a actualizarse con las clases. Y luego cada quien tendría tiempo de "socialización" _por supuesto, él no lo necesitaba_ eso era sólo por ella, para que pasara tiempo con sus nuevos amigos de Griffindor.

Realmente esperaba que todos ellos desaparecieran, pero su parte racional le indicaba que Lily no era de su propiedad, y también, que si mostraba esa parte probablemente la perdería, pero, olvidemos las emociones! volvamos al maravilloso día que aproximaba por la ventana. Se levantó, tomó una ducha, fue al desayuno exactamente a las 08:30 am, y llegó a la biblioteca para las 09:00 para su reunión acordada.

Al parecer Lily llegaría tarde, nada fuera de lo común - hizo el hechizo Tempus, y vio que sólo eran 09:15, al llegar 09:30 decidió preparar los libros que necesitarían, para las 09:45 su irritación comenzaba a sentirse, así que simplemente comenzó a hacer el trabajo de Aritmatica y prosiguió con los que seguían lo que menos quería pensar era en la humillación. Ya podía imaginar a Lily riéndose de él con sus amigos Griffs, y en vez de enojarse sólo se deprimió, el sabía que ella lo dejaría eventualmente, pero no tan pronto.- Con la mirada perdida en un libro de transfiguración comenzó el proceso de bañarse en auto compasión. Hasta que escuchó un leve carraspeo a su derecha.

* * *

Punto de Vista de Lucius

Después de pensar y pensar durante toda la noche en sus habitaciones Lucius se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo disculparse con... bueno con _nadie_ , él es un Malfoy después de todo. Así que comenzó a considerar a quién podría pedir ayuda. Claramente no podría consultarlo con su Padre, el hombre lo desollaría vivo, a continuación consideró a sus compañeros de clase, no, no entregaría su posición de esa manera, los profesores se descartaban por sí mismos. Tendría que buscar a alguien, inteligente por supuesto, callado, y su posición tendría que ser muy inferior a la de él.

Así si se escapa la información podría negar todo y ya, luego de tanta consideración decidió que no valía la pena morir de hambre por eso. Salió a caminar y fue al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, mirando entre sus compañeros notó que Severus no estaba por ninguna parte e inmediatamente se dio una palmada mental en la frente. _POR QUÉ NO PENSÓ EN ÉL ANTES?!_. Se levantó e inmediatamente se fue a buscarlo, el niño era uno para sus rutinas por lo tanto dobló en dirección a la biblioteca.

Al llegar lo encontró en su mesa habitual, encorvado, con el gesto totalmente fruncido, pasando paginas sin estar leyendo e inusualmente sin su compañera de estudios habitual. Después de pensar cómo abordar el tema, decidió que cómo lo hacía no importaba, tenía que solucionar esto antes de que alguna de las Black hablara con... _quien sea_ ya que si lo hacían estaba acabado, su Padre no perdona errores de juicio. Dio un leve carraspeo y esperó pacientemente por su atención.


End file.
